


Love After You

by darknutmeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Memories, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, i was sad so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg





	Love After You

Some days it’s a sweater in a closet, a faded photograph or a worn out book on a shelf. 

Other days it’s lingering lonely thoughts which penetrate his waking mind. 

Always, he holds his memories close. Wearing them like a warm blanket, shelter from the bitter cold of the grief he holds in his heart. 

It’s been twenty years and while the loss has become a comfortable weight to bear, there are still times when it breaks his soul all over again. 

In those moments he clings tightly to the ones he loves, the ones who remain. His oldest friends, his loving family, the children he now leads through life. 

While the hole left by the one he loved — the one he will always love — can never be filled, he carries their presence with him everywhere he goes. 

A sweater. 

An old photograph. 

A memory. 

“There you are.” 

He thinks and holds on just a little tighter.


End file.
